


Journey to the West

by tsukicchan



Series: Otabek Altin Week 2017 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Otabek Altin Week 2017, OtabekAltinWeek, Prompt Fic, Travel, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 23:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12493064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukicchan/pseuds/tsukicchan
Summary: Otabek is going to a journey of a lifetime to Moscow and what is the best way to share it with his boyfriend other than sending it through a photographic journal via SnapchatOtabek Altin Week Day 1: Biker | Travel





	Journey to the West

**Author's Note:**

> Celebrating Otabek Altin Week 2017 on tumblr with choosen prompt: Travel ;D

**otabek-altin**  
|  > Delivered  
| > Opened

 **yuri_plisetsky**  
| rly?  
| after a long time  
| at 2 am  
| the 1st pic u sent to me on snapchat  
| is ur front lawn?

Otabek chuckled at the thought of Yuri scowling upon his message in Snapchat while furiously typing his reply. He is not a fluent Snapchat user—unlike Yuri who even got the ability to make the font in Snapchat turn into a rainbow-colored one. As long as he remembers, he always hates social media with passion. The problem is, Yuri loves social media. He told him once that he can’t live without it because there are so many things to share to the world. That is also why, he demands Otabek to be more active on Snapchat, sending him messages and photos. Yuri even took it far enough to convince Otabek to give social media a chance by sending him an exclusive lingerie shot with a provocative pose with ‘send nudes’ as his caption. At the end, Yuri gave up on coaxing Otabek to use Snapchat since he always said that it’s troublesome.

Today is different though. Otabek decided that today will be the day he does all the things he told Yuri as troublesome, starting from Snapchat.

 **otabek-altin  
** | yes, good morning to you too, kitten

Otabek shoved his phone to his pocket while grinning, and then starting his bike engine. At 5 A.M., he is already outside his house in Almaty, ready to face the world and prays that everything is gonna be okay until the very end of the day. As he warms up his bike, his mom approached him and hugs him.

“Tell Yuri I miss him, zhanym” his mom kissed his temple. “Hope it will go smoothly as planned, okay? Take care,” she taps his backpack and shoulder as he replied her gesture through his smile.

“Alright mom, I’ll tell him that. Do you have any words to Yuri too, Sofia?” his eyes drawn to the 13 year old girl who is still half-awake beside his mom.

“No, I’ll tell him hello by myself after you’re done with your plan. Have a safe trip аға. Now go” and she dismissed him as she mumbled on how sleepy she is. After he had done warming up his bike, he says his goodbye, kiss his mom’s hand and temple, and starts driving towards the main road. The drive only took him 5 minutes after leaving the complex, before he press the brakes and stop in front of an enormous building decorated with glasses and golden stripes as its exterior. He put his bike’s kickstand and get off from the bike. Otabek takes his phone out of his pocket to snaps several photos of the building—struggling to make all of the elements of the place included in the photo. When writing captions is all that left, he decided that sending the photo without caption might be better.

 **otabek-altin  
** | > Delivered

Otabek shoves his phone back on his pocket without waiting for Yuri’s reply on his message and as he get on the bike. He pulls the clutch lever, press the shifter down to first gear, release the clutch slowly, and start to feel his bike moving forward. He gently twists the throttle and put his feet up on the pegs as he drove over to the road going to his next planned destination. As his bike drive through the intersection, he can feel the morning breeze blows. Otabek is the kind of man that enjoys morning and greatly energized after a great morning run or walk—unlike his boyfriend. As his thought is going back to the memories of Yuri, he feels his phone vibrates and it brings smile to himself. He cannot wait to see his boyfriend’s reply but he need to go to his next destination fast before his flight depart and leave him with his unsuccessful plan.

He immediately presses the brakes once again and pulled over, as he realized that he almost missed his destination. He picked his phone again and open up his Snapchat app to see Yuri’s replies before taking a photo.

 **otabek-altin  
** | > Opened

 **yuri_plisetsky**  
| the sun is not even fucking rising, altin  
| stop sending me twilight messages  
| anw, almaty arena?  
| It’s 5 right there beka  
| isn’t it too early for practice?

Otabek cannot help but smile once again as he actually guessed what Yuri’s write correctly. He starts typing his answer quickly and then begin to take photos on a building with a big circular sign and high fences.

 **otabek-altin**  
| I’m not going there for practice right now  
| Go back to sleep Yura, I know it’s 2 right there  
|  > Delivered

He locks his phone after catching a glimpse on his message being opened by Yuri. _He must be typing his replies right now_ , Otabek thought. He shoved his phone back on his pocket and start maneuvering his bike to go back to the lane as he rides through Ryskulov Ave. He feels his phone vibrates after a minute of driving and he chuckled once again on his own. He knew that it’s too early as Almaty is three hours earlier than Moscow. He actually didn’t expect Yuri to be awake at this hour and give him an instant reply. His initial plan was to let Yuri read his compiled photo messages on places in Almaty in the morning he wakes up, but Yuri being awake actually works too in Otabek’s favor. If Yuri reads it immediately then he needs to be actively responding to his messages too as it can help him in building up the excitement.

Otabek is driving through the Ave without any hassle and actually took his driving as he changed his gears in the middle of the highway before taking a U-Turn into Shemyakin St. At this point, he managed to stop at the next destination and pulled over without missing the sign of his next photo spot. He opened his phone’s lock to find Yuri have left him with 10 messages.

 **otabek-altin  
** | > Opened

 **yuri_plisetsky**  
| Учкудук?  
| isn’t that the café where ur аға propose his wife?  
| that café has the best food in town, guaranteed by me  
| otabek altin  
| r u in ur morning run routine?  
| r u actually updating me on ur morning run routine?  
| at this hour? whoa  
| wow r u actually operating snapchat now?  
| like a normal human?  
| wow I’m a proud boyfriend

 **otabek-altin**  
| please message me moderately, Yura  
| you can make it in one message, but deliberately sent it in 10 parts

Otabek grinning at his phone screen. _My Yura is impossible sometimes_ , he thought as he start taking pictures on the big yellow building with a black “Қайрат” sign on it. He is momentarily brought into the memory of Yuri being introduced to some of his childhood friends in this place, who becomes an athlete like Otabek, but in soccer. Yuri was asked if he would like to try playing and scored some goals, and Yuri being Yuri was super competitive about scoring goals and defeating Otabek and his friends. The ambition died down due to an overly excited Yuri featuring his unsteady footing when he tried to shoot the ball. Yuri actually went home to Otabek’s with a sprain on his ankle and Otabek remembered on how he got a mouthful of scolds from his mother due to his irresponsibility on getting Yuri far from dangers and lectured on how he is supposed to be a good boyfriend and protecting Yuri’s career.

When Otabek is done taking photos, he decided that caption might be needed for this photo as his destination is getting nearer and he wants Yuri to reminiscing the good old times too. He types ‘do you remember this place?’ and send it to Yuri before continuing his journey.

 **otabek-altin  
** | > Delivered

The road to Almaty International Airport is actually not too far from his previous destination, especially in 5.35 in the morning. He only drives for less than 10 minutes before he parked his bike in the parking lot and checked his phone to find his e-tickets. He loves morning flight, as it makes him closer to sunrise and Otabek love to see sunrise, especially up in the sky. His flight is scheduled to fly at 6.05 and he already have checked-in—in case he got stuck in his planned destination along the way. Otabek print his ticket and planned going straight to the waiting room when he find a shop in the airport selling pirozhki at this hour and he cannot be more grateful with his luck that he can send another photo before straight up giving his boyfriend a silent treatment for the next 5 hours. He took a seat near the gate in the waiting room and unlock his phone to see Yuri sent him lots of messages.

 **otabek-altin  
** | > Opened

 **yuri_plisetsky**  
| yea no one in sc using words like moderately  
| and deliberately  
| send shorter msg  
| look at my example  
| I’m using u to write you  
| r to write are  
| u kno the drill altin  
| once u can do it like me  
| u’ll be regarded as master of snapchat  
| by me, obv  
| it’s the highest honor I can give

Otabek smiled at the Yuri’s antics. _I missed him so much, it’s not even a month_ , Otabek thought as he leaned his back to the chairs. Yuri needs to be in Moscow for his monthly off-season visit to his Grandpa almost three weeks ago and Otabek need to stay in Almaty to work with his sponsor as this might be his last season. Yuri was actually upset that they cannot come together to Moscow to greet his Grandpa. It was a chaos that Yuri even takes it as far as going to the airport by himself and sending Otabek no messages at all. It ended up with Yuri crying through Skype saying that he missed him so much, and his Grandpa asking Otabek to forgive this silly child as he tucked Yuri to his bed when he overslept in the midst of their video call. That is when Otabek decided that he needed to do this journey, especially when Yuri is in Moscow with his Grandpa. Otabek and Nikolai ended up having a Skype session with Yuri sleeping so soundly in the back of their conversation. He reminiscing his latest memory about Yuri when he continued to read his Snapchat messages.

| anw beka  
| ofc I remember  
| dimash was a jerk for laughing at my misery  
| sprained ankle hurt like a bitch  
| he is still a jerk and I have no idea how u guys can be bff  
| but  
| isn’t kairat kinda far from ur home?  
| is this a new training regime from ur coach?

 _Shit_ , Otabek suddenly feels like he is buzzed and even more awake than before without the help of the caffeine. He honestly baffled that Yuri actually remembered the distance between his home to Kairat Academy. Otabek is panicking because it’s been 10 minutes since Yuri replied and those 10 minutes might lead to Yuri’s unstoppable train of thought and speculation and might trigger his deducting skill that is in par with Sherlock Holmes. Otabek decided that he should immediately send him another picture to distract his mind before it’s too late, but his flight suddenly call him and he’s even more distressed and ended up taking a blurry photos of the pirozhki he bought before. He has no time to reply his message and it might better giving him no answer, but decided to type a caption for his blurred pic with ‘look I found your other half’. _Hope he stop asking about the distance_ , Otabek groaned as he walk to the plane, sending his message on his seat and then lock and turn off his phone before boarding time.

\-----

Sheremetyevo International Airport looks stunning with the sun shining through the windows inside the terminal. The 4 hour 50 minutes flight feels like eternity, especially when you dodged a bullet on how your boyfriend might see through your plan. Otabek is thankful that he only brings a backpack that he doesn’t need to spend another minute in baggage claim. He immediately turn on his phone after he find a vacant chair near the exit and the first thing popped out in his notification is a message from his friend followed by Yuri’s snapchat notification. He decided that he will read his Snapchat later, after he meet his friend in the exit as he has wait for Otabek before his arrival. He immediately greeted by a cold early autumn breeze, before he is engulfed by a hug from one of his longtime friend.

“Beka! Long time no see!” the man with a piercing, tattoo and menacing aura greets him with an exciting voice and lively gesture.  

“Kirill, nice to meet you too” Otabek smiled through the hug, shake their hands and then kneel beside Kirill. “Nice to finally meet you, Inna” Otabek give his soft smile to the little girl beside Kirill. She looks shy but nodding at Otabek’s greeting. His father lifts her to his arm and pats her head.

“She looks shy but once you know her, she’s a monster in disguise. You will never realize that a bowl of cereal is capable of making your house into an epitome of disaster” he laughed as Inna lightly punch his dad and pout. Otabek laugh at his friend antics. He remembered the time when Kirill declared his dream to Otabek that he’s going to Russia and learned to become a tattoo artist. Since then, they communicate through Skype. Otabek was his best man when Kirill married to Angela, but unfortunately had to compete in Worlds when Inna was born.

“How old is she now?” Otabek asked as he takes a bag of candy he got from the flight. He gives it to Inna and her eyes immediately sparkled and said her gratitude with a meek voice.

“She is 3 now. She can speak in Russian, Kazakh and English. She can even sing several billboard hits and—“ Otabek giggled through Kirill’s rant. He actually have heard this story and knew how Kirill will eventually brag about his child. “Shit you’ve heard this already, haven’t you?” Kirill asked him after Otabek giggle subsided.

“Papa say a bad word” Inna suddenly speak to Kirill with another cute pout. _I bet Yuri will be so smitten with Inna,_ Otabek thought as he listened to their banter.

“Now, Otabek, your bike is in parking lot, Angela is in the car waiting for us. You enjoy your ride. I have set your GPS to Yuri’s address, so you don’t need to be worry” Kirill said to him as he gives the key and walking to the bike’s parking lot. “Say hello to Yuri for me, tell him I wanna meet him soon, in the wedding obviously” Kirill give Otabek a smirk and pat his back.

“I can’t thank you enough for this, Kirill” Otabek give him a side hug while patting Inna’s head. “I’ll make sure to take care of your bike. Thank you and see you later” he smiled as he put his helmet and starts the engine. Otabek waves his hand to Inna and she actually responds him with a two-handed wave. He retracts the kickstand and start to hit the road.

Outside the Sheremetyevo International Airport is a toll road with long Cyrillic word. Fortunately, his GPS is talking in English or else, he will be so much in trouble. Not that Otabek can’t read Russian and Cryillic as Kazakhstan font is not so much different. But Russian has different meaning to Kazakh and it will be troublesome if he didn’t get the right name of street as this is his first time driving in Moscow by himself. The GPS stated that he needs to go to a long road codenamed as M-11. After he pass through the toll gate and heading to the highway, he realized that Moscow’s breeze is also as refreshing as Almaty. _No wonder Yura loves it here_ , Otabek chuckled as he drives along the Moscow-St. Petersburg motorway. The five hours jetlag feels like nothing when Otabek is driving through the seemingly never ending highway. He presses his brake and going to the side of the highway as he see a river passing through and decided to take a photos and send it to Yuri.

 **otabek-altin**  
|  > Delivered  
| > Opened

 **yuri_plisetsky**  
| MY OTHER HALF  
| bby pirozhki  
| is it beef/chick?  
| Almaty is no fun, pork is yummy  
| pork in pirozhki even more  
| it is heaven sent I tell u  
| anw sorry  
| I kinda overslept  
| seeing u sending me food pic first thing in the morning  
| VKUSNO!!!  <3  
| I sounded like that baldy old man

 **otabek-altin**  
| it sounded like you miss your dads  
| it’s beef pirozhki btw  
| you can eat pork pirozhki in Moscow all you like  
| enjoy the others in Almaty

Yuri seems to be online as he types something when Otabek open up the Snapchat camera to take photos of the river. He honestly don’t know what river it is and hope Yuri can’t figure it out either so he thought that Otabek is still in Almaty. He sent the pic of sun-kissed river with no caption.

 **yuri_plisetsky**  
| I DON’T MISS THEM  
| THEY ARE NOT MY DADS

 **otabek-altin  
** | > Delivered

Before Otabek lock his phone, he send a message to Nikolai to inform him that he had arrived in Moscow safely and telling him his current position. Then he shoves his phone to his pocket, back to his bike retracting his kickstand and continued his journey through the M-11 highway. He still got an hour to go to Yuri’s house according to the GPS and he certainly don’t want to make his boyfriend start speculating and specially his in-laws wondering when he will arrived.

He is already passing through the long M-11 highway and going to Businovskaya Interchange when he felt his phone vibrates. Otabek is kind of afraid to see Yuri’s answer as taking photo of an unknown river in Moscow might lead him to know that certain scenery and make him know Otabek is currently in Moscow and definitely will make his surprise go wrong. He can’t stop in the interchange sideways either to see the answer and just hoping for the best that Yuri is somehow oblivious about the fact behind the photo. He changed his gears and speed up to go out from the interchange and entering the Moscow Ring Road when he feels another vibrate. But the vibrating doesn’t stop at once and that is how he realized that he got a call and he dreaded to know who the caller is. _It might be my mom, or Sofia, or Nikolai_ , Otabek thought as he speed up his bike even more to reach a nearby destination where he can go to the sideway of the road. He eventually finds a park nearby, stop his bike, and checks his phone immediately.

**_Missed Call from Yuri Plisetsky_ **

_Shit shit shit,_ Otabek is now scared at the prospect that Yuri actually realized where Otabek is currently at and he is so confused whether he should call him back or just send another pic as he currently in a park that is decent enough to be an object of a photo. He decided that he need to open his Snapchat to see what Yuri replied to him

 **otabek-altin  
** | > Opened

 **yuri_plisetsky**  
| where is it?  
| where r u?  
| that river looks like Klyazma

 _I’m officially fucked up_ , Otabek groaned and face palm himself as he read the other replies.

| but there’s no way u r here  
| I’m calling u  
| answr my call

Otabek Altin is officially as white as a sheet right now and people around him might start to think that they see a ghost on the side of the road, wearing a leather jacket and currently on his bike at 8 AM. He feels the need to make himself believable and clarify his position to Yuri before he see that Yuri is currently type something

| I asked sofia just now  
| she told me that u go out on a drive  
| rly beka? after morning run?  
| aren’t u love outside too much?

 _I’m buying Sofia every make up she wants in Sephora if that’s what she want_ , Otabek releasing his breath that he didn’t realize holding. He put his head on his forearm and chuckled at himself at how anxious is he for this whole surprise. He finally gathers up his thought and answer Yuri’s message.

 **otabek-altin**  
| sorry kitten, I was driving  
| I need to go somewhere to pick up things  
| That is actually a river in Almaty  
| I just thought I wanna share it with you :)

Otabek seems to be okay with his own answer and proceed to open the Snapchat camera to take another photo.

 **otabek-altin  
** | > Delivered

After sending the photo, Otabek start his bike once again and start to go on the road lane to continue his journey. The GPS seems to show that he got 40 minutes worth of driving before he reaches Yuri’s house. He was driving through a big sign with ‘Океанариум’ written across his lane. He wanted to take picture of it but since it’s too far, he decided that he will search for another objects to be framed and send it to Yuri. Beside, taking the pictures will lead Yuri to know that he is in Moscow as that aquarium might be a famous venue in here. Thus he promised himself that he will take his boyfriend to take photos at the aquarium in another time before he left Moscow.

The Moscow Ring Road seems to start its day as Otabek start to enter the traffic at 8.30 and driving alongside lots of cars with people that might be going to their workplace at this hour. Otabek change his gears and speed up his bike when he passing through another park. The sign showing ‘Медведковский лесопарк’ was huge and it makes him slightly missing his grandparents’ home in outskirt of Almaty where all the terrain was forests and mountains. He reminiscing the day when his cousins and him running around the field behind the house. As he drives through the park, he finds another interchange leading to the streets of Moscow and another river down below the highway. This is not the first time Otabek is in Moscow but driving through the streets by himself makes him realize what a beautiful city Moscow is. The highway actually highlights all the streets below and gives him the bigger picture of Moscow.

The GPS directed him to turn right and going straight to Yaroslavskoye Street. The street is getting livelier as the time shows 8.43. The street he is passing through is a downtown district with apartments and buildings starts to come to vision. As he drives through lots of mall and department stores, he sees a huge and big amusement park on the side of the road and decided to stop for a while to take a photo for Yuri. The GPS shows that he got less than 30 minutes before arriving to Yuri’s house and he decided that it might be okay for him to start giving him clues on his whereabouts. He stops his bike in the side of the road near a building that seems to be an academy and pick his phone out of his pocket. He unlocks it and his notification shows that he got several messages from Yuri.

 **otabek-altin  
** | > Opened

 **yuri_plisetsky**  
| r u on a park?  
| what r u doing?  
| be a Disney prince?  
| calling all the birds to sing w u?  
| I miss listening to ur voice  
| I miss u beka :(

Otabek heart clenched at Yuri’s last message. Sure they got it rough as Yuri is wearing his heart on his sleeve and Otabek is the total opposite. They argue for the most useless thing and cry for a silly reason. But they made it through against all the odds and laugh it off together as they are leading a happy life step by step. Otabek smiled at his boyfriend’s message as he types his replies.

 **otabek-altin**  
| you know I miss you too, kitten  
| please wait patiently  
| we will be able to meet shortly  
| don’t be sad I hate seeing you all pouting  
| even if it’s cute tho :)

Otabek then open the camera and take a selfie with the amusement park and the busy road of Yaroslavskoye as his background. _Selfie and clues doesn’t hurt, isn’t it?_ Otabek send the photo without any caption to Yuri

| look I got present for you  
| > Delivered

After sending the message, he locks his phone immediately and shoves it back to his pocket. He start his engine and start driving back to the road lane to catch up the missing time and going to Yuri’s house as fast as he can. The drive through Yaroslavskoye is a little bit hectic as the traffic is getting more crowded but he passes it without any obstacle. He is just passing through Severyaninsky Overpass when he feels his phone vibrating continuously. But being a good driver he is, Otabek tries really hard to not to operate his phone while driving and decided to ignore the call, even though he knows perfectly who is calling him right now. The gambles is between Yuri missing him so much, he needs to hear Otabek’s voice or Yuri actually realize where Otabek is currently at. He changes his gears and drives even faster, still within the speed limit, until his GPS directed him to turn left to Borisa Galushkina Street. He know this road as much as he know the floor plan of Almaty Arena because the street indicates that he is getting closer to Yuri’s house. He decided to drives through the street, passing through several apartments and the Moscow State Linguistic University until he reach Sokolniki Park. He stops at the entrance of the park and decided to take his phone out of his pocket.

**_5 Missed Call from Yuri Plisetsky_ **

Otabek open his snapchat to be bombarded by messages.

 **otabek-altin  
** | > Opened

 **yuri_plisetsky**  
| u look hot  
| is that a ferris wheel?  
| where is it?  
| wait  
| i know that ferris wheel  
| OTABEK ALTIN  
| WHERE R U  
| FUCK  
| ANSWER MY PHONE  
| R U ACTUALLY DRIVING?  
| R U DRIVING IN MOSCOW?  
| WHAT THE FUCK  
| ALTIN ANSWER MY PHONE  
| I SWEAR TO GOD  
| IF U R IN MOSCOW  
| ALTIN  
| BEKA

 **otabek-altin  
** | > Delivered

Otabek decided to send another selfie of him in front of Sokolniki Park’s entrance and immediately start his bike to go to his boyfriend’s house. The drive from Sokolniki Park to Yuri’s house is less than 10 minutes. He stops his bike in front of Yuri’s house, turning off the engine and takes off his helmet before his phone vibrates and he decided to pick up the call.

“Yes, kitten?” he contained his smile and can definitely imagine Yuri flustered while calling him.

“Where are you, asshole?” Yuri’s voice seems to be strained, like he’s holding his anger—or it might be excitement. Otabek will never know until they meet. “I swear to God, Altin. Don’t fuck around with me”

“Well, fucking you around Almaty is a great experience though” he chuckled as he heard Yuri is groaning on the other side of the phone. “Guess where I am”

“Fuck, you’re in Moscow, aren’t you?” he can sense Yuri’s smile from his answer and Otabek can’t help but smiling too. “Tell me where you are so I can meet—“

Otabek press the bell in that exact moment Yuri said he want to meet him. He heard a distant ‘what the actual fuck’ screamed within the door. Nikolai is the one opening the door to him and Beka has already end the call with Yuri.

“Is the traffic good?” Nikolai asks him as they shake hands. “I bet it must be crowded, you come at the rush hour” He let Otabek go inside his house and tell Otabek to sit on the couch.

“It’s not that hectic, sir. The drive is good too, since it’s my first time driving by myself in Moscow” he smiled when Nikolai joined him in the couch across him.

“I didn’t tell Yuratchka anything about you coming here. He must have realized that you have come” Nikolai chuckled when both he and Otabek heard several noises upstairs. “I approve you already. You don’t need to ask me again. Just promise me you’ll protect him when I’m gone” Nikolai lean his back to the couch as quick footsteps can be heard from the stairs.

“Dedushka is that—“ Yuri is a hot mess when he come down from upstairs. He is currently wearing Otabek’s sweater that look oversized on his body, combined with short pants that is almost drowned by the sweater with his hair arranged in such disheveled bun. He looks genuinely surprised to see his grandpa and boyfriend sitting in the living room “Dedushka, you knew” he asks his grandpa in a careful voice. Otabek can’t really see happiness in his face, but it certainly isn’t anger.

“Yes, I knew. He actually told me a few days ago” Nikolai just shake his head at his grandchild appearance. “I thought you already know who is coming. Why aren’t you getting ready?”

“How many days is ‘few days ago’, grandpa?” Yuri start to break a smile in his face and he start looking at Otabek.

“And you, Mr. Sappy as fuck, what is the occasion?” Otabek start walking to Yuri and take his hand.

“Language, Yuratchka” Nikolai scold Yuri while still smiling in his seat.

“The occasion is, I want to surprise you” he brings Yuri hand to his lips and kissed it. “Other reason is because I love you” he kneels in front of Yuri. “And the ultimate reason is I want to ask will you marry me?” Otabek open up his jacket and reveal a delicate black box inside. He opens the box and reveals a very beautiful golden ring decorated with several jewels. Otabek smiled at Yuri while Yuri is flabbergasted.  

“Holy fuck Otabek! I’m in your sweater and a damn short, with a messy bun just trying to process that you’re here in my home. AND YOU’RE PROPOSING ME?” he shrieked and smile so widely at Otabek. “Dedushka, why are you so calm? YOU KNEW?” Yuri look at his grandpa accusingly, but still smiling so wide.

“Of course I knew, Otabek told me about this a few days ago too” Nikolai smirked at Yuri.

“You look beautiful, Yura, whatever you are wearing now” Otabek chuckled softly at his boyfriend.

“HELL YEAH I’m beautiful, especially in wedding attire!” Yuri take Otabek’s hand and grip it real tight.

“So are we going to be be a married couple or are we not?” Otabek grip Yuri’s hand even tighter.

“Yes Beka, yes” Yuri immediately hug Otabek and Otabek scoop Yuri up from the floor. They are hugging while Yuri is sobbing in Otabek’s shoulder. They finally release their hug after Yuri whispers at him how he missed Otabek and Otabek just answer him with a forehead kiss.

\-----

“So, the reason why you suddenly use your Snapchat is because of these?” Yuri holds Otabek’s hand after they exchange their rings. “You’re so extra sometimes” Yuri chuckled while play with his boyfriend’s fingers.

“I just thought that if I want to make you surprised, it will be through Snapchat. I told you that Snapchat is troublesome. But I don’t mind using it for special occasion, it’s worth it. You were certainly caught off-guard” Otabek kissed the crown of Yuri’s head.

Yuri chuckled at Otabek’s explanation as he releases their hand and goes to the kitchen with his grandpa. Otabek is just sitting down in the couch as he smiled by himself and his successful plan. This journey is all worth-it and he hope the future journey of Yuri and him will be even better.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation Notes:  
> аға: Big Brother (in Kazakh)  
> Учкудук：it's a café in Ryskulov Ave; literal translation is Uchkuduk  
> Қайрат: Kairat
> 
> Hope all the otababes enjoy creating things for Otabek in this week!!!!!  
> I also hope that the accuracy of places and directions throughout Almaty - Moscow is close to the real thing ahaha I only relies to Google Maps and I never go to both countries lmao
> 
> Hope all of you enjoy the story as much as I enjoy indulging myself to Otabek ;3


End file.
